1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a screen system for a garage door, and more particularly to a screen system for a partially open overhead garage door.
2. Description of Related Art
Screens for garage door openings have generally been of three types: (1) a full screen door covering the entire door opening, (2) screen inserts in garage door panels and (3) screen sections for partially open garage doors.
The first type is exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,021,896, by J. A. Buono et al, entitled: "Overhead Garage Door and Screen Combination". This example has a sectional screen door which can only be used when the garage door is fully opened.
An example of the screen insert type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,178,776, by R. F. Stansberry, entitled: "Garage Door". In this patent, the door sections are divided into panels which have replaceable inserts, including screen inserts.
The third type of screen is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,043, by R. V. Sorenson, entitled: "Pivoting Screen Panel for Sectional Garage Door". This patent discloses an arrangement where a screen panel is hinged to the bottom section of the garage door and may be moved into position to cover the bottom opening when the door is partially opened. As indicated in this patent, the screen will keep out leaves, animals and people; and will also allow air to circulate; however, it will not keep out insects since no screen is provided for the opening which is created at the top of the door when the door is partially opened. Also, this screen only provides for a fixed height door opening.
A primary purpose of a screen system is to permit air to move through the screen while preventing insects or solid materials from passing through. A fully opened garage door, even with a screen, exposes to view the automobiles, tools, etc. contained therein. Since a screen does not present a substantial impediment to a would-be interloper, many prefer to leave the garage door only partially opened so that the contents of the garage are, for the most part, concealed. Moreover, regulation of the amount the door is to partially opened is desirable so that it can be varied to control the air flow.
It is therefore a primary object of this invention to provide a garage door screen system which will permit a range of garage door openings to provide air flow of a desired level.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a garage door screen system which will provide screening for both the bottom and the top of a partially opened sectional garage door so as to permit circulation of air into the garage while preventing insects, snakes, debris, etc. from passing through.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a garage door screen system which will not present an inconvenience in opening and closing the garage door.